


the phone call

by littlemissmeggie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Butt Plugs, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissmeggie/pseuds/littlemissmeggie
Summary: "I’ll call you after dinner when I get back to my hotel room.”“Will you now?” Harry asks with a smile in his voice.“What are you implying, Styles?”“Nothing, Niall. You’re the one who said you wanted to call me once you’re alone in your hotel room. I mean, if you’re telling me to be alone in my bedroom at the same time it can be arranged. Just tell me how long I have.”or...Harry sees some pictures of Niall in very form-fitting white golf trousers and is more than a little turned on.





	the phone call

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble was the second half to [a little drabble](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com/post/144590797611/narry-drabble-golfing-niall-is-hot) written by my friend Kim. It was a fun opportunity to write some Narry phone sex!

Niall walked out of the restaurant and to the car waiting for him at the curb. Getting in the backseat, he pulled out his phone and texted Harry—  _on my way to the hotel. call you soon!_

Harry’s response was almost immediate, a simple text—  _i’m ready!_

*******

Niall arrived at the hotel, kicking off his shoes as he entered his room. He walked across the room to his suitcase and pulled out a bottle of lube and a buttplug. He moved to the bed and flopped down, still fully clothed. Thanks to  _lots_  of prior experience, Niall knew just how Harry liked their little chats to go. He eagerly rang Harry and was pleased when he answered after only one ring.

“Hi, pet,” said Niall, a half-smile on his lips.

“Hi,” said Harry, breathing heavy. “Are you ready, love?”

“Yes,” answered Niall. “Liked my pants, did ya?” Niall asked teasingly.

“Yes, Niall.”

“Why’s that, pet?” asked Niall, the smirk evident in his voice.

“They looked  _so_  good, Ni!” whined Harry. “Your bum looked  _so good!_ ”

“Yeah?” breathed Niall, loving the compliment.

“Yes. I just wanted to take them off of you.”

“Wanted me naked, then?” said Niall cheekily.

“Always, Ni,” Harry told him seriously. “So take off your pants, yeah? Like a good boy. Shirt too.”

Niall sat up and pulled off his shirt, then reached down to undo his fly. He pulled his pants and tight boxers down his legs and threw them to the floor. “And what did you want to do once you had me naked?”

“Uh,” moaned Harry. “Wanted to…”

“Wanted to what, baby?” prompted Niall.

“I wanted to kiss your bum,” Harry said quietly, sounding almost embarrassed, as though they hadn’t done this countless times. His shyness was ironic because, in just a few moments, Harry would be in complete control.

“Just kiss it?” asked Niall, knowing the answer before he heard it.

“Well, no. Kiss it but, like, eat you out, too,” Harry nearly whispered. As though he hadn’t done that very thing to Niall countless times.

“Eat me out?” said Niall, palming his firming cock. “Do you like doing that?”

Harry moaned roughly. “God,  _yes!_  I love it. You taste so good.”

“Tell me what you’d do, baby.”

“I’d kiss your pretty little arse,” Harry started. “Everywhere. You have such a nice bum!” Niall hummed and smiled at the praise and Harry continued. “And then I’d spread your cheeks, look at your tight little hole.”

“Just for you,” said Niall, pressing a bit more firmly on his bulge.

“Just for me,” repeated Harry, confidence in place and hesitance gone. “Rub you a little, with my thumb, right over your pretty hole. And then I’d lean in and lick you. Bottom to top a few times. You like that?”

Niall exhaled and answered quickly, “Yes! Oh yes, Harry!”

“Get you all nice and wet,” continued Harry. “Maybe spit on your dirty little hole. Yeah. Let it slide down your bum. And once you’re all slick, I’d start to lick you out  _so good_. Point my tongue, stick it right inside your arse.”

Niall whimpered and then said quietly, pleadingly, “More, please?”

Harry chuckled. “More?” he said. “If you insist, love. Maybe I’d start with one finger, work it in nice and slow. Open you up.”

“Harry?” Niall choked out.

“Yes, Ni?”

“Can I—”

“Yes, love,” said Harry, cutting off the rest of the question. “You can touch yourself. Start with one finger, like I’m doing, yeah?”

“Yeah,” said Niall, breathless, as he reached for the lube and squeezed a good amount onto his fingers. He lay down on his back and bent his knees, spreading his thighs and planting his feet flat on the mattress. He reached down between his legs, ignoring his erection against his belly, and touched the tip of his middle finger to his puckered hole. Pressing slowly, as Harry had said, he pushed his finger in past the ring of muscle and let out a high-pitched whine.

“Oh, baby,” said Harry breathily, clearly just as turned on as Niall, “how’s that feel?”

“Mmm. Amazing!” Niall moaned.

“Always so tight for me, baby,” Harry told his boy. “Then I’d add a second finger. Can you take that?”

“Yes,” said Niall quietly, slipping a second finger in beside the first and moaning again. He moved his free hand to his cock and began to stroke it slowly, not wanting to cum yet, just needing the sensation of his hand on his sensitive length.

“I’d pump my fingers in and out of your gorgeous arse,” said Harry and Niall did as Harry said, moving his fingers in and out. “Maybe I’d spit on you again. Slick up my fingers.” Niall let out a long groan and Harry said, “You’re so dirty, baby. I love it.”

“Please, Harry!” begged Niall, the hand on his cock slowing down as he focused on the fingers pressing in and out of his wet hole. His phone slipped out from between his ear and shoulder and he grabbed for it, changing to speakerphone.

“All right, love,” said Harry soothingly. “I’d give you a third finger, press them all in  _nice_  and  _deep_. Wiggle them around, stretch you wide for me.”

Niall did as Harry said, following his instructions. Fingers deep in his own arse, he scissored them, opening himself wide. “Oh! Harry,  _Harry!_ ” he whimpered, head thrashing around on the pillows and breathing rough and fast.

“Stop,” came Harry’s demanding voice from beside the blonde’s head. With a frustrated whine, Niall gripped his cock firmly and removed his fingers from his arse. “Have you got a plug ready?”

Niall nodded frantically and then, remembering Harry couldn’t see him, said, “Y-yes.”

“Good boy,” said Harry, sounding proud of Niall. “I want you to fill your little hole for me. Can you do that, love? Stuff your pretty hole with that buttplug.”

Niall sat up and looked around, finding the buttplug, which suddenly seemed much too small to offer him any pleasure, at the foot of the bed. He grabbed it and found the lube, spreading a layer of slick on the toy before rising up onto his knees and reaching behind himself. He placed the silicone tip at his stretched hole and sank down, pushing the toy into himself, pants and whimpers and little mutters of  _oh fuck oh God, Harry_ escaping his lips.

Harry moaned with Niall and Niall noticed that Harry’s breathing was a bit harsh and rough as well. “Fuck, baby,” Harry said, voice raspy. “I know you’re too far gone so I’m going to tell you what you’re going to do to me. You’re going to get on your knees in front of me, yeah?” Niall grunted in agreement and Harry continued. “You’re going to lick me from my balls to the tip. Lick me like an ice cream cone. You look so pretty doing that, baby.”

Harry moaned and Niall realised that the brunette was jerking himself off, hearing the soft smack of skin hitting skin as his hand hit against the base of his cock and the slick sound, no doubt the result of lube or spit. Niall’s own hand found its way to his cock and he began to jerk himself slowly. He knew better than to cum before Harry gave him permission.

“You’re going to take the tip of my cock in your mouth, suckle it just how I like. Lick the slit, taste my precome.” Niall whimpered high in his throat, arousal causing his eyelids to flicker open and closed; he wished he had a dildo to suck on.

“Take me into your mouth, down your throat. So good at that, baby. You’re the best little cocksucker. Up and down, deepthroat me. Yeah,  _fuck_ , Ni.  _Fuck_.” Harry panted.

Niall’s breathing was so fast and he was beginning to feel lightheaded. “Harry,” he choked out, voice wrecked. “Harry,  _please_.”

“ _Fuck!_ ” exclaimed Harry. “I’m coming, baby. Swallow my cum like,” Harry grunted, “like a good boy.” He let out a series of groans, coming into his hand. “Swallow my cum and then you can cum.”

Niall’s hand sped up and, with a few more jerks of his wrist, he came across his thighs and onto the duvet.

Neither boy spoke for a few minutes as their breathing slowed down and returned to a normal pace. Niall removed the plug from his arse, throwing it to the side, and lay down on the bed.

Finally, Harry broke the silence, saying lowly, “I miss you, love.”

Niall smiled sleepily and responded quietly, “I miss you too, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! kudos and comments are so lovely and sooo appreciated!
> 
> you can find me on [tumblr](http://littlemissmeggie.tumblr.com/). come say hi!


End file.
